Pieces of memories
by snowdrop1827
Summary: I hate boys. Just because of him, who broke my heart into pieces. However, that was the thing I thought before I got myself in an accident. I lost all the memories I had and today, I'm gonna start a new school life at Alice Academy. Yet, I met him and the first thing he said to me was "I'm going to make you fall in love with me again" What does he mean by 'again?
1. 1st piece: Her story

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Enjoy the story**

* * *

><p>Boys are so vulgar, rude and have no delicacy… I hate them very much. Especially <em><strong>him<strong>_. He is my childhood friend and also my next-door neighbor. He is arrogant, pervert and very very very very very very stubborn. And yet, I still fall in love with him. However, that kind of love doesn't last long. Just because of his pride, he breaks my heart into pieces.

Let me tell you the story of what happened.

_It was the summer when I was 10. That day, I was going to tell him about my feeling. I wrote a letter because my friends said it would be more romantic. Then I put it in his desk, which was next to mine. _

_After that, I got out of the classroom and waited for him to read the letter. __**I wonder what his response is**__. I giggled at the thought. Then I saw him walking to the class with his friends. I looked at him secretly and decided to eavesdrop everything they said_

"_So are you gonna go to the soccer game?" _

"_Hn"_

"_I'll take that as a yes."_

"…_."  
>"…"<em>

_I waited patiently and my heart started to pump faster because of nervously. _

"_Hey guys." A boy suddenly said out loud. "I found an letter" All the attention turned to the boy. __**Oh my god, the boys found it. But I only want him to read it alone.**_

"_Where did you get this?" I heard him say with his cold voice. _

"_In your desk"_

"_Hn"_

"_So what's this?"_

"_A love letter."_

"_From who?" A boy asked then looked at the name on the envelope. "Oh my god, isn't she your childhood friend?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Read it. Read it…." All the guys in the classroom cheered out loud. I saw him opened the envelope. _

"_What is this? 'I have always love you ever since we met' " A boy said as he glanced at the letter. "Are you kidding me? She confessed to you. What will you do?"_

_My heart beat faster and faster. _

"_Hn. What will I do?" He said "What do you think?" _

"_We don't know, she is a really nice and cheerful girl. You can…." The boys said but they were cut by him._

"_Disgusting." With that, I felt a throb in my heart. _

"_Isn't it troublesome?" And I saw him torn my letter apart with his eyes which became darker and darker._

_But I didn't care about anything anymore. I just knew that he rejected my confession in a harsh, very harsh way. I felt my heart shattering into pieces. I gained all the confidence I had and got to the door._

"_It was a prank" I said as all the eyes turned to me. Somehow, I felt scared and my voice cracked. But I have to say this. "I can't believe you guys actually think that I love that guy. He is just a pervert" And with that, I ran away from the classroom and broke into tears. His words were still ringing in my head. __**Disgusting…Troublesome…**__ I felt down to my knees and cried really loud. That day, I understand the feeling of a broken heart._

_When I got back home, I saw my mother and father sitting on the chair waiting for me. _

"_What's wrong, mom, dad?" I asked. They looked at me with sadness in their eyes._

"_I'm sorry but tomorrow, we are going to move." My dad said_

"_Move? To where?" I asked_

"_To America." My eyes widen. America is too far from Japan. If I move there, I will have to leave all my friends and h-him…._

"_So, are you going with us?" My mom asked_

"_Yes." I nodded at them. __**Because I can't bear to meet him anymore.**_

_The next day, I didn't even go to school because I have to stay at home to pack my stuffs. And I didn't tell him that I will move out today. . Only hours later, the truck arrived. I said goodbye to the house and got to the truck. Before I got in my parent's car, I heard someone calling my name. I turned to that direction and saw him running to me with full speed. I was surprised. I thought he didn't care about me. However, I kept my composure and looked at him with angry and sadness in my eyes then got in. I don't want to look back because it will only hurt me more. At that time, I realized that I lost **it**. I searched but couldn't find it. But I don't care anymore. Seeing it will make me remember about him. With that, I left the house along with all the memories with him._

* * *

><p>I started a new life in America. I went to an all-girl school because I don't want to experience the past again. I met my best friend there, who also cold but she is sometimes really nice. I thought that my life will be perfect there. But it wasn't. Two years later, on the same day when my heart was broken, I lost two most precious person to me. My family got into an accident and luck wasn't at my side. I was the only one survive. My parents were dead…<p>

I lost my memories so right after I gained my conscious and discharged from the hospital, I had to go back to Japan and lived with my grandfather. I had to go to work and didn't go to school.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

By the time you read this sentence, I am just a normal high school girl. Yes. 6 years have passed ever since I lost my memories. And today, I am going to study at Alice Academy as a new student. However, I don't know that my life will change when I meet him again even though I don't remember who he is.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody. This is my third fanfic<br>**

**Actually, I only write one chapter **

**After I finish 2 other fanfics, I will write this next. I only update for you to read through**

**Thanks for reading**


	2. 2nd piece: His story

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Please enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>I hate girls. They are so annoying, annoying and….Actually, I can't find a word to describe their annoyance. It's like they follow me everywhere, give me love letter everyday and go "Kya! Kya!..." every time they see me. Well, except for <em><strong>her<strong>_. She is my childhood friend also my next-door neighbor. She is the only person who stands up against me. I still remember clearly the first time we met.

Flashback

_I was sitting alone in the garden, reading manga. Then out of nowhere, there was a voice._

"_What are you doing?" _

"_**Who dare to disturb my peaceful time?"**__ I thought as I looked up and saw a girl who were around my age wearing a yellow dress with her hair in pigtail._

"_Who are you?" I asked coldly._

"_Starting today, I'm your next door neighbor. My name is….. Nice to meet you." She said and smiled at me. Her smile was radiant and warm at the same time. I felt safe in her smile._

"_Hn."_

"_What is your name?"_

"_HN."_

"_You don't talk much, do you?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Do you have any friend?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Then from now on, I'll be your friend."_

"_Whatever, Polka." _

"_Polka? What do you mean?" She asked title her head to a side which I found it cute._

"_Your underwear pattern."_

"_My unde- What? You peeked at my underwear. Now I can't get marry in the future." She began to cry._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_My grandfather said that I could only show my underwear to the person I'll marry. Now you see it. I can't get marry anymore. Waaaaaaaaaa….." _

"_**What kind of reason is that?"**__ I thought as I looked at her. She was sniffing and rubbed her eyes at the same time__**. Cute….**_

_Because of that, I sighed. "Very well, I'll be your friend. Happy?"_

_She looked at me with her red puffy eyes with confusion and surprise in it. Then out of nowhere, she got up, held my hand and smiled at me again. Her eyes were now twinkled and shined brightly._

"_You said it. Promise, okay?"_

"_Hn."_

"_I'll take that as a yes." _

_I secretly let out a small smile. _

End flashback

After that meeting, my life was somehow become better and happier. I soon realized that there is no girl like her in this planet. She is childish, clumsy, a natural idiot and an air-headed. But she is the only girl in this world can make me smile, make me feel at ease and make me want to protect her even more. She is like a drug to me and I can't get enough of her. Especially her smile. The smile that shines through the darkness and light up my boring life. At that time, I was very happy.

However, those happy days weren't last long._ She left me. _Just because of my pride and jealousy, I hurt her and lost a thing that I can't never get back.

Flashback.

_I was going to class with my friends._

"_Hey, are you going to the soccer game?" A boy asked_

"_Hn."_

"_I'll take that as a yes."_

"…"

"…_."_

"_Hey guys." A boy suddenly said out loud. "I found an letter" I turned to him. _**_What? A letter?.._**

"_Where did you get this?" I said coldly. _

"_In your desk"_

"_Hn"_

"_So what's this?"_

"_A love letter."_**_ Probably from fan girl…._**

"_From who?" A boy asked _

_I turned the envelope around and on the letter was the name of my childhood friend. __**Her? She like me? Is this for real?**_

_ "Oh my god, isn't she your childhood friend?" That boy said again._

"_Yeah." __**So curious..**_

"_Read it. Read it…." They all cheered out loud as I slowly opened the letter.. _

"_What is this? 'I have always love you ever since we met' " A boy said as he glanced at the letter. __**How dare he spied on my stuff? **__"Are you kidding me? She confessed to you. What will you do?"_

"_Hn. What will I do?" I said "What do you think?" __**Definitely a yes and she will be mine**_

"_We don't know, she is a really nice and cheerful girl. You can…." The boys said _

_**Nice and cheerful. **__That words kept ringing in my head as I slowly felt something inside me. __**Jealousy. Rage.**__ No one could ever talk about her like that. Only me could talk like that. __**I have to make sure that she is mine.. **__However, my pride never let me do what I want._

"_Disgusting." __**What? That's not the thing I want to say…**_

"_Isn't it troublesome?" I said as I slowly tore the envelope apart. __**No, stop it…**_

_Moment later, the door swung open and standing there was her._ "_It was a prank" She said. Somehow, her voice cracked. "I can't believe you guys actually think that I love that guy. He is just a pervert" And with that, she ran away from the classroom. I felt my hear sink. __**So does she love me or not? **_

_I intend to chase her but the teacher came in so I didn't have the chance. After school, she went home first so I decided tomorrow will tell her the truth._

_However, things didn't go as I planned. The next day, she didn't come to school. I thought she was sick but when the teacher came in and told the class that she would move out today, I was shocked. She didn't tell me this. I quickly got off my seat and ran outside, ignore all the shouting of the girls and the teacher in class._

_**If I don't hurry, she will be gone from my life forever .**__ I ran with my full speed to her house. Luckily, the truck was still there. Then I saw her there with her parents._

_I called her name. She turned to my direction. But she didn't seem a bit happy about it. Instead, her face showed sadness and angriness. Then she got in the car. I called her name again and again. She didn't turn around. And the car left before I even got to them. I fell on to my knees. I can't believe it. Just because of me. I broke her heart. I broke the heart of the one I love. __**I am such a fool**__. Now she left me. I can't believe it. _

_There were many needles came through my heart. __**It hurts. Why does it hurt so much?**__ With that, I broke into tears, ignore the thing called 'pride'. But it was too late, too late for me to change my mistake…Then something shined on the ground. I picked it up. It was 'the symbol of our friendship'. __**Why is it here? It is because she doesn't want to remember me anymore? Or because she doesn't want to be with me anymore?**__ Tons of questions started appearing in my head…Then realization struck me. Is this mean she will never come back to me…? No, no, no, this can't be happening… Please, please, forgive me. Please come back to me…__**I love you. **__The words that I wanted to say to her but it was too late…._

_After that day, I spent a week inside my room, not eating anything. _

End flashback

The day I got out of the room was the day I changed back to my usual self before I met her. I was cold, hardly talked to anyone and distance myself from everyone. I could understand the reason because I lost the light of my life. My life was now dull, boring and dark. Not to mention 'lonely'. However, until my seventh grade, I met him and he became my best friend. Right now, my life is peaceful. But I still can not forget the mistake that I made from the past along with a hole in my heart.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

By the time you read this sentence, I am already a high school student. And I swear that I will find her again, even it takes me all my life. And if she doesn't remember who I am, I will make her remember and make her fall in love with me again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone.<strong>

**Like my other stories, you will have to wait for the new chapter**

**However, after I finish one story, either 'Secret that can not be told' or 'Unbelievable fate' I will update the next chapter.**

**The purpose of this chapter is for you to understand 'his' feelings**

**Thanks for reading and supporting me.^^**


	3. 3rd piece: Gakuen Alice

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

><p><em>*Pant*….*Pant*….*Pant*<em>

"_Where am I?" I kept asking that question in my mind. It is true. I don't know where I am right now. All I can see is darkness and I have been running like this like….forever and there's no end…._

"_How did I get in here?"_

_Suddenly, a cliff appeared out of no where and the weirdest thing is I can't stop. Oh my god, I'm gonna fall. I shut my eyes tightly, ready for the impact._

_**Splash….**_

"_Eh? That's weird…Why is there water here?" I thought as I looked down my eyes got widen. Red….The color of fire and also the color of…blood. That time, I realized I was in the middle of a sea of blood. But not any ordinary sea. There were corpses floating on the water's surface…I thought that they were all dead. But no. They looked at me with their red bloody eyes as they started to get closer to me…. _

"_Get away from me." I screamed at the top of my lung but they still tried to get closer to me. I splashed the water to them. It was no use. _

_Finally, they took my hands and my legs. "No, let go of me." I shout but they slowly pulled me down in order to get me drown in this sea of blood…_

"_F-Fall int-into the darkness and loneliness…" That was they told me_

"_NO"_

_Suddenly, a boy with red eyes appeared in front of me . __**Disgusting…Troublesome…**_

_That is the thing I hear from him before darkness takes control of me once more._

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV<p>

"Ah…" I sat up immediately. My body was covered in sweat and my hand couldn't stop trembling. _What a terrible nightmare._ "How come I keep dreaming about blood and a boy with the same eyes color?" I mumbled as I looked at the clock. 5.30am

"So early…" I said with a sigh. "Oh well, better be ready or grandpa will scold me again." With that, I got out of the bed and did my morning routine.

Hello everybody, my name is Mikan Sakura. I'm 17 years old. However, when people met me, they said that I looked like I was only 15 because I'm too young. And also, because of my personalities. I am described as a happy-go-lucky girl and a girl who has the most beautiful smile. Some people said that I look like a beauty or a model. I don't blame them that. And I don't want to talk about my appearance. You just have to know I have a brunette hair which reaches to my waist and hazel eyes. However, appearance is not the thing which we can judge.. in a person. The most important thing is the soul. That was my grandfather told me. Yes. I'm currently living with my grandfather for….I don't know, 5 years? ….. And today, I'm going to school after a long time. Well, it's hard to get a full scholarship of a top school Alice Academy. My hard work (Reading books in the library) has been paid off…Thank god!

It's maybe a little weird but ever since I got back in here, I always have this strange dream about a boy with his red blood eyes. However, I only remembered his eyes, not his face. Maybe because his eyes stood out so much in the darkness. Who knows….But do I know him? What did I do? Why did he have to haunt me in my dream? Is there any message?...Thousand of questions have appeared in my head but I never found the answers. Actually, everyday, I felt like I was missing something. Something which was very important. Or rather, someone…Nevertheless, what is it? If it was my parents, grandpa told me that they worked abroad and would come back…I never saw or remembered the face of them. Why?

The thing is I have lost pieces of memories ever since my childhood. What do they call it?

.

.

.

.

I know it.

.

.

.

.

I definitely know it.

.

.

.

.

Just give me some more time.

.

.

.

.

Ugh. Wait, ….almost… got …it.

.

.

.

.

….Ah, right, amnesia. Temporarily losing memory. I told you I remembered it. Yes, it's true. I have amnesia. I think that was the thing my grandpa told me….But I don't care. I'm going to live my life to the fullest. Who know what will happen in the future, right?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh my, it's 6 .15 already? I have to get ready.

I quickly took my Alice Academy's uniform and wore it. I personally think that the uniform is cute. It has a V-neck white T-shirt and a logo of the school on my left chest 'GA'. Also, I'm a second year student so I have a blue skirt and a blue tie. At least it's not red….After I finished, I ran down to the kitchen and prepared breakfast.

"Good morning, Mikan." My grandpa said as he stretched his arms.

"Good morning, grandpa" I said with a smile.

"You are early today…"

"Today is my first day to school. Of course I have to get up early."

"Ah, finally, a day when my granddaughter goes to school and leaves me behind. So lonely."

"How can you say that, grandpa? I will never leave you."

"Yeah. So what do we have today?"

"Scrambled eggs."

"Eh…But I don't want to eat it anymore. I'm sick of it.." He complained

"But it's good for your health so you have to eat it." I protested

"No." He said firmly _So stubborn_

"Fine, if you don't want to eat it, I will throw it away. You don't love your granddaughter. She cooks you breakfast and you throw it away. All of my hard work is for nothing" I said as miserable as I can, adding some more tears to it. He looked at me and heaved a sigh.

"Okay, I will eat it."

"Yay, I love you grandpa." I said happily. Actually, I know grandpa can't resist when I said that. I'm a pure genius and actor.

"You little monster." He said as he ruffled my hair. And I sat down to eat with him.

"It's time for me to go." I looked at the clock. 7.00. One hour before the school starts. I got to the door and wore my shoes.

"Leaving so soon?"

"I want to see the school so I have to leave early." I waved and at the same time, beamed at him. He nodded and smiled back at me.

"Oh, I almost forgot" I said as I turned around and kissed my grandpa's cheek.

"See you again…." With that, I closed the door. What I didn't know it after I left, grandpa went back to his room, opened a locker and took out a picture. It was a picture of a happy family and was taken 8 years ago, when everything was still so perfect….He looked at it and a tear fell on the frame.

"Izumi, Yuka, your daughter,….she is really hard-working and is becoming more beautiful…just like you…But I can't tell her the truth about the accident, about _that_…If she knows about it, will she accept it and continue smiling? Please, help her, Izumi, Yuka….Please…."

* * *

><p>Still Mikan's POV<p>

As I was walking down the street…

"Mikan…" A voice called out.

"Good morning, Kana-san" I greeted her with a smile. Kana Ueda have been my neighbor ever since I lived with my grandpa. She is really nice, caring and has a good singing voice. She is like a sister to me and I want to be like her someday. **(A/n: If you remember, Kana Ueda is Mikan's seiyuu)**

"So you are going to school starting from today?" She asked  
>"Yes."<p>

"Finally, my little sister goes to school…"She said as she hugged me really tight.

"I-I ca-can't..br-breath, K-ka-" I choked out

"Oh sorry. I got too happy.. It's not like everyday I can see you wearing uniform like this. You look beautiful" I blushed

"But remember: Stay away from the boys."

"I got it, Kana-san."

"Oww, I don't want you to grow up and go to school. I want you to remain as my little sister forever…"

"I will always be your little sister, Kana-san. I will always be. Even how old I am…" She just smiled warmly at me.

"That's the Mikan I know." She said as she kissed my forehead. "Now go to school or you will be late. It's already 8 am"

"Okay" I said "See you again, Kana-san"

She only waved back at me with a smile.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, right, Kana-san…" I called out for her

"Hm?"

"It's only 7 am so I will not be late."

"Oh, my bad." She said as she scratched her head "I should change my clock. Damn that clock.*sigh*.Anyways, be a good girl and have fun"

"Yes, I will"

* * *

><p>"A far as I know, Alice Academy is a school for gifted student. It was built long time ago and there are many people who studied there become famous in the future. If not, at least they are success in their job…" I mumbled to myself. "I wonder if I can fit with them."<p>

Because I was busy mumbling to herself, I didn't see the gate and bumped into it. As a result, I fell down.

"Ouch, that hurts.." I whined "Oh, I get to school already…"

In front of me, there was a huge golden gate with 'Gakuen Alice'. Inside, I can see many buildings. Somehow, I felt. Luckily, the gate opened so I walked in. The first thing came to my mind was "So big". It is true. This school maybe can have 100,000 students from different age. Then suddenly, I saw something in my mind….

_A girl about 6 years old tugging the skirt of a woman._

"_Mommy, mommy…"_

"_Yes, dear.."_

"_Where are we?"  
>"This is the school you are going to study"<em>

"_So big…"_

"_That's right. Now go in, I have a meeting to attend."_

"_Eh..That's mean I'm going to stay here alone?"_

"_Yes."_

"_No, I don't want to…."_

"_Don't worry. __**He**__ is going to study here with you."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then I'll study here, too."_

"What's that? Who is **he**?" I mumbled as I remembered about those memories. "That's mean I have studied here before? Maybe I need something to make me remember"

Then I saw a map on the nearby table. _Maybe it's for new student. _As I took it and looked at it, my eyes got widen. "Wow, this has elementary school building, middle school building high school building. And they are all separated. It even has a cafeteria and forests. How cool is that" However, looking at the map didn't help me a bit. So I decided to walk around a bit. Somehow, I felt everything here was so familiar, so nostalgic. It is like I have studied here before. "Maybe that dream is true. I have studied here before. But why everything is so-"

_Silence…_

.

.

.

.

.

*Look around*

.

.

.

.

.

"Okay, where am I?" I asked myself. As I can see, I am in the middle of somewhere I don't even know and it's not in the map. Damn it. How can I find the way back? Oh right, how can I get here? That's the problem.

Suddenly, I tripped on something and I began to fall. I looked behind me and saw wall which full of tree strings. _Not again. Just like what happen in my dream. _But I didn't feel any impact except for a 'Thud'. _Huh?_ I opened my eyes and saw that I was lying on the grass. Half of my body was inside and the other was outside. "Oh, just like a secret hide out. So curious."

I stood up and walked deeper. By the time I felt the warmth and the shiny of the sunlight on my face, I have reached the place. A lake. _Not a sea of blood. Thank god._ It was definitely more beautiful and more peaceful than in my dream. Suddenly, I remembered something.

_Flashback_

_A girl about 8 years old was running to her best friend, who had red eyes. __**Again with the boy with red eyes.**_

"…_..-kun" She called out_

"_What?"_

"_Come with me…I have something to show you."_

_With that, she forced him to go with her, much to his annoyance. And the next thing he knew, they were standing in front of a lake. _

"_So beautiful…" He said_

"_I know. I just discover this not too long ago."_

"_How can you find out?"_

"_I was lost and tripped and the next thing I know, I found this place…."_

"_How clumsy…."_

"_Hey"_

"_But because of that clumsiness, you can find this place."_

"_So…." She said shyly "This will be our secret hide-out, okay?"_

"_Whatever…."_

_End flashback_

"Where did that come from?" I asked myself "Who is that boy?" Then something caught my eyes. In the middle of the green color, there was pink. Light pink. Like it was…

I walked to that place and let out a smile just by looking at it. "…A sakura tree." I touched it and my head started to hurt again.

_Flashback_

"_So, for us to remember this place, I will write our name on a tree." That girl said again_

"_Which tree?" That boy asked. _

_She looked around a bit then her eyes landed on a thing. It was a sakura tree. _

"_Oh my gosh, a sakura tree…" She shouted_

"_What? I don't know this place has a sakura tree…."_

"_There it is. Can you see it?"_

"_No."_

"_Oh, come on." With that, they ran to the tree. _

'_So pretty…." The little girl was busy admiring and staring at the tree made the boy got mad._

"_So are you going to write our names on it or just standing there looking at it all day?"_

"_Sorry." Then she opened a pen and write 'NxM' on it_

_End flashback_

"Just who is he? How can I not remember him, also his face?" I said to myself as the bell rang… "What? Is it already time for school? Shoot, I'm late."

And I ran away but before that, I looked at the tree again. "I'll definitely find out more about this place and that 'NxM'. What's that suppose to mean?" With that, I disappeared behind those tree string unaware of a stare of a person sitting on the branch.

Someone's POV

"_Is she really her?"_ I thought as I looked at her figure. "It can't be her, she left me years ago"

Then she said about something like his face and his name and 'NxM'. How can she know about it? Only me and her know. After she got away, I jumped down from the tree and touched the word which was engraved on the tree. That girl, she doesn't see it but still knows about it, the proof of our friendship.

_Flashback_

"'_NxM' What kind of word is that?" He asked annoyingly_

"_It stands for Natsume and Mikan. This will be the proof of our friendship and also a promise to be together forever."_

"_It's kind of …cheesy"_

"_No, it's not."_

"_Eh…Who knows you could be this good?"  
>"Mou, Natsume no baka." She pouted. "So promise?"<em>

"_Promise…" _

_With that, they made a pinky swear under the witness of the tree itself._

_End flashback_

"But in the end, you still left me, you broke the promise…." I said humorless "….Just because of me…My fault…."

I rested my head on the tree. "Please come back Mikan,….please come back…"

**At the same time**.

"Where am I?" Mikan shouted. "I'm lost. How can I get out of this place? Somebody, save me…Waaaaaaaaa"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody.<strong>

**So how do you think? **

**First, Mikan knows that she has amnesia so she can regain her memories faster than other.**

**Second, it's not my fault that i have many grammar mistakes. I'm just too lazy to find it and correct it**

**Last, thank for reading.^^**


	4. 4th piece: Best friend

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. **

**Enjoy the story...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

After a long long long long long long long long time, Mikan finally got out of the forest.

"Yes, finally, I'm free." Mikan said happily. Suddenly, the bell rang again…

"Oh my gosh, I miss the morning assemble. Now I am already late for my first day." She began to panic "Damn this forest. Remember this" She cursed before running away in full speed. Luckily, she got to class in time and saw a person standing outside the door. Mikan stopped in front of him and bowed "I'm sorry for being late."

"You are Mikan Sakura, right?"

"Yes."

"It's okay. You don't have to bow. Stand up so I can see your face." With that, Mikan rose up and looked at him. "Well, you are so beautiful and cute. I want to hug you and squeeze you so much." He squealed while Mikan sweat dropped

"Um-m…" She said

"Yes?"

"Are you a girl or a guy? At first, I thought you are a guy because you are wearing jeans and T-shirt but after hearing your voice, you sound like a girl"

"How mean. Let me introduce myself. My name is Narumi and I am a guy. Are we clear?" Mikan nodded. "Good. Also, I'm class 2-B homeroom teacher. Now wait outside and when I call your name, walk in." She nodded again

**In the classroom**

"Good morning, my lovely students." Mr. Narumi said as he walked in to the classroom.

"Oh my gosh, Gay-sensei is wearing something normal. Has this world come to an end?" A student shouted out.

"No, Koko. First, I'm not gay. Second, we are going to have a new puppy to our family. So now, sit down" Narumi commanded. The boy with the name Koko immediately sunk down in his seat. But not for other students…

"Is he/she a boy or a girl?"  
>"What is hisher name?"

"Is she beautiful?"

"Is he handsome?"

.

.

.

.

All of that made the one standing outside sweat drop really hard. _What a class…._

"Shut up or I'll give you punishment and homework to do" Narumi shouted. When the students heard that, they all sat down quietly but there were some murmurs.. Narumi faked his cough. "So now, not to wait ant longer, everybody, please welcome our new student, Mikan Sakura."

The door slide open and walked inside a girl with brunette hair. Her eyes has a hazel color and shows innocent, sincerity. Her skin is creamy white and she is about 5 feet 8 tall with a body which can compare to a model. All the guys had heart in their eyes while the girls just looked at her with admiration and jealous. Except for a student with raven hair who looked at her with shock and surprise. (A/N: Hotaru or Natsume?)

"Good morning, everybody. My name is Mikan Sakura. And…" Before she could finish her sentence, the boys rose up from their seats and asked her many questions

"Wow, you look so beautiful."

"Can I have your number?"

"Where do you live?"

"Do you have any boyfriend?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

.

.

.

.

.

Mikan didn't know what to say except for stepping back as far as she can. Suddenly, many gun shots was heard and it was no ordinary gun shot…

_Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka_

"_This sound…." _Mikan thought_ "It must be…" _Then she smirked.

"Long time no see, Hotaru." Mikan said as she eyed the figure in the smoke

"Mikan." Said the girl with raven hair and amethyst eyes. "Why are you here?"

"I'm a full-scholar student"

"As expected from the top student of the school in America." Hotaru said "But I asked you why are you here?"

"Ah, my grandpa told me that I can go to school"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then congratulation, Mikan." Hotaru said as she held up her hands and Mikan ran into her hug. "I miss you, Hotaru-chan."

"I miss you too, baka." Hotaru said as she smiled a little one.

"Holy mother of god, the ice queen is smiling" That guy earlier, Koko said out loud again

"The cold-blooded blackmailer?"

"Yes"

"This world is going to end today. Everybody, quick, run away as far as you can."

_Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka_

Hotaru shot all of the noisy students and once again, the room was filled with silent. Then she turned back to Mikan.

"I remember that Baka gun" Mikan said

"Of course you have to remember, I use it to shoot you all the time."

"Ne, how long has it been ever since the last time I saw you?"

"5 years, maybe." _Ever since the accident that took away her memories._

_Flashback_

"_What do you mean by she will lose her memories?" A 12-year-old girl with raven hair and amethyst eyes shouted_

"_I'm sorry" The doctor said "We try our best but it appears that she saw her parents' death and also hit her head pretty hard so we can't do anything"  
>"You call yourself a doctor while you can't make her remember?" The girl shouted again. Tears continued flowing down from her eyes<em>

"_I'm sorry" He said again " But she only loses her memories temporaly. She will get it back"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes. But she only remember her name and her birthday. However, she will suffer from a major headache if she remember all the thing."_

"_So can I meet her now?"_

"_Yes, you can." _

_With that, the doctor lead Hotaru to a room. When she opened the door, she saw a girl about the same age as her with brunette hair and hazel eyes sitting on the bed, looking outside._

"_Mikan…." Hotaru clled out and when the girl turned around, she looked at Hotaru and said "Who are you?" . Hotaru's eyes once again filled with tears. She got to Mikan's place, took her hand and said "My name is Hotaru Imai. And I'm your best friend.."_

_End flashback_

"And you didn't even write to me." Mikan said bring Hotaru back to reality

"It's just that I can't and I don't have time"

"Ehem" Narumi faked a cough "I'm sorry for interrupting your moment but we are in class so…."

"Fine, I get it" Hotaru said and turned to Mikan "We will talk later. Don't worry."

"Okay" Mikan answered as she got to the front again.

"So, Mikan-chan, can you finish what you are going to say?" Narumi said

"Ah, yes. My name is Mikan Sakura, I'm 16 and a full-scholar student." Mikan said "My hobby is watching Sakura flower and going to festival. I think I have studied in America before with Hotaru Imai and I got back here 5 years ago. I hope I can become friend with everyone in school. That's all"

"So any question?" Narumi said "Yes, Ruka Nogi?"

"What is your relationship with Imai?" The boy with golden hair and baby blue eyes asked

"She is my best friend." Mikan said as she saw him sigh in relieve _Oh, this is interesting…_

"Okay, class, it is time for partner. Who want to be Mikan's partner?" Narumi asked and many hands raised up. Mostly from boys. "Mikan's partner will be… Natsume Hyuuga."

After he finished that statement, every eyes got widen as they all shouted "WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTT….."

"How can this be?"

"Mikan-chan is mine."

"Natsume-sama is mine"

.

.

.

.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU" Narumi shouted "It's my decision and it's final. No one is going to change it."

"But sensei" A glassed-boy stood up ".. Natsume isn't here right now."

"He is not here?" Narumi shrugged "Oh well, Ruka."

"Yes?"

"Tell him that he gets a new partner, okay?"

"Yes."

"Also, tell him to attend my class sometimes, okay?"

"Tell who?" A deep voice appeared behind the classroom. All eyes turned around and saw a lad with messy raven hair and an alluring crimson eyes. The girls immediately went "Kya Kya" and drooled at the sign of him. But he ignored it and let his crimson eyes scanned around the room. But when he saw the girl with brunette hair at the front, his whole body froze as his eyes went wide.

"Ah, Natsume, it's good to have you here." Narumi said but no answer from him. "Meet Mikan Sakura, your new partner." Then he turned to Mikan "Mikan-chan, meet Natsume Hyuuga, your partner."

"_Natsume Hyuuga, why is that name so familiar?"_ Mikan thought but before she realized, Natsume was already standing in front of her.

"Did you say, your name is Mikan Sakura?" He asked. Somehow, his voice seemed to crack

"Yes."

Then he did something that nobody ever predicted. He hugged her. "Mikan, finally, I have found you. I miss you"

Mikan was very surprise with this. The class, too. Natsume Hyuuga, the one despises girls so much was hugging a girl who was a new student.

"_Do I know him?"_ Mikan thought _"I just meet him the first time and he already hugs me. What is happening?"_

Because of that, Mikan tried her best to break-free. "Let me go." She said but his grip tighten. "I said let me go" Mikan shouted and finally got out of his grip. Natsume looked at her with shock and sadness in it.

"You hate me that much, Mikan?" Natsume said "Do you know how long I have been waiting for a day you would return to me?"

"Are you crazy?" Mikan said "First, I don't know you. Second, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"What do you mean?" Natsume said, more like shouting "7 years ago, you left to America with your family.."

"Ah, you mean that time, huh? I-" Mikan said but was cut off by Hotaru  
>"Hyuuga" She hissed out the word<p>

"Imai" Natsume said "Get out of the way, I want to talk to her."

"No, Hyuuga, I don't want her to be hurt anymore."

"You know what happened to her? Tell me…" Natsume said. Hotaru took Natsume to the back of the room and whispered to him

"She…. Mikan has amnesia." Natsume's eyes got widen "What?" Then he turned to Mikan, who was looking at them with curiosity. Natsume walked to her place and asked

"What is your birthday?"

"January 1st"

"Favorite flower?'  
>"Sakura."<br>"Favorite fruit?"

"Tangerine because it is my name in English."

"What is your parents' name?"

"I don't know. I don't remember." An arrow came right through Natsume's heart.

"Do you know who I am?"

"You are Natsume Hyuuga" Mikan said which made Natsume' eyes light up again "Because that was told me" She finished and once again, his heart sunk.

"Who is your best friend?"

"Hotaru"

"Anyone else?" He asked, hoping that she will remember about him. However, the thing he got was only a shook. With this, Natsume's heart was shattered again. Just like that time when she left him. _So this is what she felt when she heard those words that I said. _

"Hyuuga-san?" Mikan said "Are you okay?"

"Hyuuga-san? Did you just say Hyuuga-san?" Natsume said as he touched her shoulder

"Yes. Because my grandpa said that I have to call people with their family name. If I can get to know them and trust them, I can call them with their surname."

Natsume suddenly remembered about that time  
><em>Flashback<em>

"_Natsu-kun" A girl about 6 years old with pigtail came up to him_

"_What do you want, Polka?" He said irritated because someone was disturbing his peaceful time and also, for another reason. "And how many time did I tell you, don't call me with that nickname"_

"_But you said that you like a character in Fairy Tail with that name so I decided to call you that."_

"_I said I liked that character not wanted my name to become like that"_

"_So what do you want me to call you?"_

"_Anything"_

"_Nat-chan?"_

"_Too girly"_

"_Hyuuga-san?"_

"_Too old. I don't like it. It sounds like you are calling my dad"_

"_Natsume-kun?"_

"_Sound like a fan girl."_

"_Who?"  
>"You don't need to care. Just carry on with the nickname"<em>

"_But you disapprove with every single one that I said. So what am I going to call you?"_

"_Just Natsume"_

"_Natsume?"_

"_Hn"_

"_Fine." She said "But besides, you have to change my nickname. I don't want you to call me 'Polka' or 'little girl' or 'Pig' "_

"_But I like it" He smirked " So I'm definitely going to call you that. No changing"_

"_Meanie." She pouted_

_End flashback_

Natsume suddenly fell down on his knees and let his bangs cover his eyes. Everything came to him so fast. She lost her memories. That's mean she will never remember him again. It's one hundred times worse than not meeting him. Then he realized, if she doesn't remember who he is, that's mean she has forgot about the 'letter incident' years ago. And now, he has a chance to make up for his mistakes. With that, he stood up again, faced her and looked directly into her eyes.

"_Her eyes are still the same."_ He thought _"You lost your memories about me, however, it's a good chance for me. Except for the thing which I have to introduce myself again."_

Then he spoke "Nice to meet you, Sakura. My name is Natsume Hyuuga. I'm 16 and I like manga, hate fan-girl the most." He extended a hand to her which made everybody shocked. "I hope we will become friend." But before Mikan could reach to his hand, Natsume pulled her down and let his mouth near her ear. "And I'm going to make you fall in love with me again." He said but loud enough for every one to hear. Every eyes widen and every jaws dropped on the floor….

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?" They all shouted

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I have nothing to say. So how do you think about my story? **

**Thanks for reading^^**


	5. 5th piece: Fan girls

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Anyways, enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>Chap 5<p>

"Hotaru-chhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn" Mikan said as she hugged her best friend tight. "Baka, you just hugged me not too long ago" Hotaru said coldly

"Meanie." Mikan said as she let go of Hotaru and walked to a table. "That was the first period. Now it's lunch time."

"So how is your first day?"

"Tired." Mikan said as she laid her head on the table. "But who is Natsume anyway?" Hotaru suddenly flinched

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I always felt his stare while I was listening to the teacher." Mikan said

"_Damn that Hyuuga_." Hotaru thought

"So, could you please tell me who he is?" Mikan urged

"He is my cousin"

"What?"

"**He. Is. My. Cousin**." Hotaru said again, emphasizing every words. "Are we clear?"

"I see. You both are cold-blooded and have an emotionless face."

"I will take that as a compliment."

"So, anything else I need to know about him?"

"He is….the number 1 heart-breaker in school because he received many love letters and confessions but he never dated anyone."

"So he is that popular…But why did he say 'I'm going to make you fall in love with me again'? What did he mean by 'again' ? Have I met him before?"

"It's maybe just your imagination. You don't have to worry."

"You are right." Mikan said while eating her lunch happily, unaware of Hotaru's feeling. _"If I tell you about that, about your hatred, about the incident, will you forgive him or forget about him again?"_ Hotaru thought as she looked at Mikan who smiled back at her. _"I will tell her in the future. Not now. I just have to enjoy the moment which I have lost 5 years ago."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hotaru…"<em>

"_Yes, Jii-chan?"_

"_Is it okay if you leave Mikan?"_

"_I have to leave her? Why? She is my best friend and I want to support her."_

"_I just…I just don't want her to remember those unpleasant memories. They are so tragic"_

"…"

"_Please, Hotau, think about it. It is for Mikan's safe"  
>"Don't worry Jii-chan. I get it"<em>

_Creak_

"_Hotaru-chan?"_

"_Mikan"_

"_Ne, why are you crying, Hotaru?"_

"_Mikan, I'm sorry. But I have to go back to Japan with my parents. I can't be with you anymore."_

"_It's okay, Hotaru. I can take care of myself."_

"_Mikan…"_

"_Hotaru…don't worry. We will definitely meet again in the future. It is a promise."_

"_I will miss you, Mikan"_

"_I miss you too"_

* * *

><p>"Excuse me" A voice called out taking attention of both girls. As they turned around, they saw two girls. One had pink hair and the other had dark blue hair. "My name is Anna Umenomiya and her name is Nonoko Ogasawara." The girl with pink hair said "We would like to be your friend, Mikan-chan"<p>

"U-Um…" Mikan tried to say

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you Mikan-chan right? Sorry Sakura-san…" They bowed down

"It's okay. You can call me Mikan if you want." Mikan smiled at them "By the way, can I call you Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan?"

"Yes." They said in unison

"Do you want to eat with us?" Mikan invited.  
>"Yes."<p>

As they sat down, Mikan looked at them and wondered "Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan, are you twin?" They both laughed. Mikan looked puzzled for a moment. "Sorry, Mikan-chan. We get that question a lot." Anna said in her laugh.

"We are not twin. We are cousin" Nonoko finished "People often mistake us as a twin."

"Ah, so that's why."

"Ne, Mikan-chan…" Anna said

"Yes?"

"I really admire you because how you stood up against Sumire this morning."

"What?"

Flashback

"_I'm going to make you fall in love with me again." Natsume said_

"_WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?" _

_Everybody shouted except for Mikan who looked at him with shock and surprised. After a moment, she regained her composure._

"_What do you mean by that? I don't know you." Mikan said "So how can you make me fall in love with you?"_

"_That's for me to know and for you to find out." Natsume said. Outside, he smirked teasingly but inside, his heart was broken into pieces when he heard she said those words._

"_**Did you know you are the one who confessed to me when we were little? And did you know I love you too?"**__ That was the thing Natsume wanted to say but Hotaru was emitting a killing aura behind him so he had to give up and waited for his chance. After all, Hotaru is his __**dearly**__ cousin. She could kill him or sell his embarrassing pictures anytime. _

"_Ehem" Narumi cleared his throat. "I assume that everybody had forgotten that I was here, right?" No one dared to speak. "Go back to your seat now. Even you, Natsume-kun."_

"_Don't you dare to call me with that kind of honorific. I despise that. Especially when it comes from the fan girls' mouth." Natsume said coldly as he got back to his seat, placed a manga on his face and pretended to sleep. Narumi just had a tick mark on his head. _

"_Mikan-chan" He turned to Mikan "Please take care of Natsume from now on." He said sweetly but inside, he was laughing like a maniac. __**"Natsume-kun, you are not getting away this time."**_

_Reng Reng Reng_

"_That's the signal of the end of the first period. I have to go now. Ja ne." Narumi said happily as he ran his full speed out of the room. _

_Mikan walked to her seat and sat down. _

"_Hello, my name is Ruka Nogi. Nice to meet you, Sakura-san" Mikan looked for the owner of the voice and saw a golden-haired boy with bunny in his hand. Mikan smiled at him. _

"_You can call me Mikan if you want."_

"_Well, sorry for Natsume" Ruka said shyly "He kinda surprised you, right?"_

"_It's okay, Ruka-pyon. There is no harm to this, right?"_

"_Ruka….pyon?"_

"_Hm? Oh, I call you that because of the rabbit in your hand. It's cute, isn't it?" Mikan smiled sweetly _

"_Y-Yes, it is nice." Ruka suddenly felt scared because of an unknown stare was sent directly at him. __**"Ruka-pyon, …this nickname will make me rich"**_

_Suddenly, a mob of girls appeared in front of her. _

"_I have something to say…" A girl with green curly hair said. Mikan cocked her head to a side. "My name is Sumire Shouda and I'm the president of the NaRu fan club…."_

"_Excuse me.." Mikan raised her hand_

"_What?" Sumire said annoyed_

"_Is NaRu stand for Narumi-sensei?" Mikan clapped her hand together "Oh my gosh, so Narumi-sensei has a fan club…." Tick marks started to appear on the fan girls' head. Many students tried to hold their laughter._

"_NO" Sumire shouted "NaRu stands for Natsume and Ruka…."_

"_Ah, so that's why." Mikan said "Thank for telling me this, Permy."_

"_Permy? Where did that come from?" Sumire asked_

"_Because your hair is perm." Mikan smiled as many snickers could be heard._

"_Why, you…."_

"_Sumire, don't do that.." Her minions said "Okay, relax, relax. Angriness will only make you older." Sumire said as she took a deep breath. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes…." She said as she looked at Mikan_

"_I'm here to make sure that you have to stay away from Natsume and Ruka." _

"_Why do I have to?"_

"_Because Natsume belongs to me." Sumire said proudly. A 'Tch' could be heard near Mikan. "I think Hyuuga-san disagree with that." Mikan pointed at Natsume_

"_Just because he said he would make you fall in love with him doesn't mean he loves you"_

"_Who says anything about I love him or he loves me? I didn't even know him"_

"_You-" Sumire was about to punch Mikan but a sound stopped them and knocked them down_

_Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka_

_It was Hotaru's baka gun. "What are you trying to do, Shouda?" Hotaru asked coldly. _

"_Teaching Mikan a lesson." Sumire glared back at her. _

"_Never. I mean never lay your hand on Mikan or you will face hell." Hotaru warned making the fan girls shiver. "Y-Yes." They answered except for Sumire._

"_Like I will listen to you." Suddenly, a hand grabbed her collar and the next thing she knew, Sumire was thrown to the corner of the classroom. _

"_Hotaru, how many times have I told you, I don't need protection. I'm old enough to do protect myself." Mikan dusted her hand_

"_I nearly forgot you are black belt in Aikido and Judo." _

"_That's for remind you Hotaru and…" Mikan walked to Sumire "….never ever tell me what to do, __**Shouda**__." Mikan said with a hellish voice with murderous intent. Nobody knew that a person was smirking behind his manga __**"She has fully grown-up, hasn't she?"**_

End flashback.

"Ah, you are talking about that?" Mikan said "It's okay. I learnt how to defense myself from Kana-san. She said a girl must be tough and strong."

"Who is Kana-san?"

"My next-door neighbor."

"Is she pretty?"

"Yes."

"I would like to meet her one day."

"Okay" Mikan smiled.

"Ne, do you know Natsume Hyuuga?" Mikan spilled out her drink "What?"

"Well, he said he would make you fall in love with him. So there must be some connection between you and him"

"Actually, I don't know him. But I know something."

"Huh?"  
>"I really hate him." Mikan declared. Anna and Nonoko looked at her with surprised while Hotaru just sighed<p>

"Why?"

"Just because of him, I received a detention from Jinno-sensei…." Mikan trailed off.

_Continue from before…. _

"_What are you doing?" A voice called out as every eyes turned to the board. An old man with a frog on his shoulder. "What are you looking at? Get back to your seat, now." Everybody followed his order. "My name is Jinno and this year, I'm going to teach you math. In my class, no talking, no snickering, no sleeping, no playing. If you do anything, I will give you punishment. Are we clear?"_

"_Yes, Jinno-sensei" They shouted _

_Mikan was sitting in her seat, suddenly, she felt someone's stare. When she turned to her left, she saw Natsume was looking at her boringly._

"_What are you looking at, Hyuuga-san?" Mikan whispered_

"_You" he answered nonchalantly._

"_Why are you looking at me?"  
>"Because I like you"<em>

"_Are you nuts? I don't know you so how can you say those words?"_

"_Because I like it." Natsume smirked "Besides, you are the one who confessed to me-"  
>"WHAT?" Mikan shouted. <em>

"_You there, the new student." Jinno pointed at her._

"_Y-Yes?" Mikan shuttered_

"_Detention." Jinno said "After school, meet me at the detention room."_

"_Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"_

_~End~  
><em>"I hate him so much" Mikan sighed

"That's really rare…" Anna and Nonoko said

"What do you mean?"

"There is no girl in this world can resist Natsume. It is like he has a pheromone that can attract girl. Ruka, too. But Mikan, you are different. You can resist it. It is so cool."

"What about you?"

"We have someone we like already."  
>"Who?"<p>

"Misaki-sensei."

"The science teacher?"  
>"Yes."<br>Those three was so busy talking that they didn't even noticed Hotaru's dark aura. _"Damn that Hyuuga. I'm going to kill him later."_ Then she sighed _" I guess this is the only way. A trip to my annoying cousin's house. How wonderful. But he has to know everything that happened to her."_

"Hotaru, I want to go outside. Is it okay?" Mikan asked as Hotaru was back to life. "A-Ah, okay, Mikan. But be careful."

"I will"

* * *

><p><em>"You hear that?"<em>

_"She will go outside"_

_"It is time for the plan to start."_

_"Is everybody ready?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Let's show her who is the boss of this school"_

* * *

><p>Mikan was walking around the school garden then suddenly, a hand popped pout of nowhere and pulled her into a bush.<p>

"What the-"

"Well, well, well, who do we have here? The favorite girl of Natsume Hyuuga…" Mikan looked up only to see Permy a.k.a Sumire Shouda.

"What do you want, Permy?" Mikan glared at her.

"I want you to stay away from Natsume and Ruka or you will face your punishment" Sumire warned. Mikan looked around and realized that the fan girls have increased. She can't take all of them down by herself. But she still need to fight.

"You can't order people to do everything. Natsume doesn't belong to you. He belongs to everyone. You don't have the right to say that." Mikan shouted, hoping to get someone's attention.

"Why, you little" Sumire said as she pushed Mikan to a tree. "Who do you think you are to say like that? Natsume is mine and mine only"

"Is it you who need to think again. You are so full of yourself. Natsume is free to love, free to do anything. People love because they trust each other" Mikan pointed to Sumire and the fan girls. "While you girls love him because of his look and his money. That's all you think about"

"You-" The fan girls' face reddened because of humiliation and embarrass. "Girls, get her."

But before the girls got to Mikan, a deep voice rang out "What are you doing?" Mikan suddenly remembered of something.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, give it back" A little girl was trying to reach her note from the hand of the girls in class._

"_No, until you stay away from Natsume, I will give it back" The girls said_

"_I told you, Natsume and I are just friend. We don't love each other."_

"_Like we will believe in that." That girl smirked as she threw Mikan's note away. However, it flew right into the hand of a boy with red eyes._

"_What are you doing?" He spoke_

_End flashback_

Mikan looked up and saw a person who looked exactly like the person with red eyes who helped her.

"Nat-Natsume-sama" The fan girls shuttered.

"I said again. What are you doing?" He said dangerously

"We are…" Sumire looked down to Mikan "…helping Sakura-san with school's rules"

"Then why is she on the ground?"

"Be-Beca-Because…."

"**GET. OUT. OF. HERE. NOW**" Natsume said with his hellish voice. "_**Don't ever stay near Mikan again. If I see you with Mikan again, don't even think about seeing the sunlight again**_"

"Y-Yes." The girls said in fear as they ran away really quick, leaving a pissed Natsume and a dumbfounded Mikan.

"Ne, Hyuuga-san.." Mikan said

"Hn?"

"Thank you for helping me." She smiled at him. Natsume turned away to hide his blush.

"Hn."

"You don't talk much, do you?"

"Hn."

"Well, is there anything I can do to repay you? You can tell me…"

"…"

"Hyuuga-san?"

"…."

"If you don't have one, I will just-" Suddenly, a hand grabbed on to her wrist.  
>"Go on a date with me" Natsume said, looking directly into Mikan's eyes which got widen immediately.<p>

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody. <strong>

**Sorry for the late update. I was kinda busy this week. **

**So how is my story so far?**

**If anything gets wrong, tell me. (Except for some grammar mistakes. I know about that.)**

**Thanks for reading^^**


	6. 6th piece: Central Town

**I dont own Gakuen Alice. Anyways, enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"_Mommy…Daddy… Where are we going?" A little brunette girl asked as her eyes were shut tight._

"_You will see soon, sweetie" Her mother said gently. "But no cheating."_

"_Hehehe" _

"_We are here. You can open your eyes now." She heard her father's voice. The girl opened her eyes and saw a big play ground with games and Ferris wheel, merry-go-round, music._

"_Oh my gosh. Where is it, mommy, daddy?" She said with excitement._

"_This is Central Town." Her father said. "A place where I built up with the help of Hyuuga family."_

"_Even N…-kun's family?"_

"_Yes." Her mother answered "So do you love it?"_

"_I love it, I love it."_

"_You can go play now. He is waiting for you inside."_

"_Really? Yay." She jumped up and down in happiness then ran inside. "I will see you later, mommy, daddy."_

* * *

><p><em>Reng…. Reng….Reng…<em>

_Bam._

"_What a dream."_ Mikan thought. _"I wonder what Central Town is"_ She sat up and stretched her arms. "Let's see, what time is it?" Mikan took her alarm clock and looked at it. 8.05 am

"WHAT? 8.05? I sleep that long?" Mikan shouted "I'm so late." She quickly got up and did her morning routine. Then she ran down to the kitchen, took a piece of bread and ran out.

"Good bye grandpa. I'll come home later." She said as she slammed the door.

"Wait, Mi-." Her grandpa tried to stop her but she had already went far away. He shook his head and smiled_. "Teenager…"_

"Now I wonder, why the name 'Hyuuga' appears in my dream?" Mikan thought while running with her full speed to the meeting place. The bus stop. Then suddenly, she heard someone called her name. Mikan turned around only to meet her next door neighbor.

"Good morning, Kana-san"

"Good morning to you too, Mikan" Kana smiled "So you are in a hurry. Why?"

"I u-um…"

"Hm?"

"I have a date today."

"You have a WHAT?"

"A date."

"With who?"  
>"With my friend."<p>

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy"

"And you are wearing that?" Kana pointed to the things Mikan was wearing. A white T-shirt and a jean.

"I am late so I don't have time to choose my clothes."

"No…no. no. This is not okay."

"I don't see anything wrong with T-shirt and jean."

"Well, I do. And look at your hair and your face. Oh my gosh." Kana freaked out then she took Mikan's hand. "Come to my house. It's time for make-over."

"But I am late…."

"He can wait. Now, I have been waiting for so long for a day I can dress you up." Kana smirked as she dragged Mikan to her house.

"I thought you told me that a girl must be strong so no feminine clothes."

"I know but first date is very important so I'm going to make you become gorgeous."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Mikan cried in hopelessness.

* * *

><p><strong>At the bus stop at that time….<strong>

"Damn that Mikan. She is so late" A raven-haired lad with crimson eyes muttered under his breath as he waited patiently for the arrival of his date.

"Look at him, he is so handsome."

"Yeah. Not to say, he is like a bad boy"

"Totally my type."

"I want to be his girlfriend someday."

"I wonder who is he waiting for?"

Many squeals and murmurs were made by the girls who passed by. To say that they all had hearts in their eyes was an easy understandment. His eyes was like he was looking at something far away in the future. Plus his look and a hand on his chin. Of course, girls would definitely melt because of it. However, nobody realized Natsume was more pissed than usual because Mikan was late.. Luckily that she agreed to this date.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You all know how handsome Natsume is, right? I don't want to describe his clothes. Everything he wears will just make him more attractive. And please, don't make review like 'You should describe his clothes because it's …' or something similar to that. I just don't know what clothes he should wear. So confusing. T-T Just imagine him in black. ….Natsume in black….. Men in black.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just forget it.  
><strong>

**Back to the story.**

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

"_Go on a date with me" Natsume said seriously while looking directly into her eyes._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Can you repeat it again?" Mikan asked, still dumbfounded _

"_Mikan, go on a date with me. That is the thing I want."_

"_Bu-But…."  
>"And it's a order."<em>

"_But…"_

"_So this Sunday 8am, at the bus stop, okay?"_

"_But…."_

"_Okay. See you later."_

_As Natsume was already gone from her sight…"What just happens?"_

"_You baka" Hotaru popped out of nowhere. _

"_Hotaru."_

"_You just agree to have a date with __**the**__ Natsume Hyuuga"_

"_What? I haven't said anything. He forced me to accept it."_

"_That was Natsume's trick and you fell for it. And it is your fault too. Who is the one said 'Is there anything I can give you?'. So now, on Sunday, you have a date."_

"_I just try to repay him for saving me."_

"_Yeah. And now, look what you have got yourself into…"_

"_Hotaru, help me." Mikan begged and cried. "You are his cousin"_

"_No, can't do. When Natsume said 'Okay' then you can't run away from it anymore." Hotaru said coldly as she jumped on her duck scooter "So, have a nice date." With that, Hotaru went away._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

_Unknown to Mikan, Natsume was hiding on a tree and listened to the conservation all this time. He heaved a sigh then jumped down, waling away from that place. _

End flashback

* * *

><p>"<em>Of course, I have to ask Imai to help me to have this date."<em> Natsume thought _"It costs a lot but I hope it will be worth it."_

"Sorry, I'm late" An angelic voice between breaths appeared as Natsume immediately turned to the source of the voice. And there she is. The one he was waiting for half an hour. The girl he _accidentally_ broke her heart and almost disappeared from his life forever. She was standing right in front of him and looked gorgeous as ever.

"Hn. I see you are looking forward to this date, right?" Natsume smirked as he eyed her. Mikan was wearing a white sleeveless blouse and a red mini skirt. She also wore a black sandal and a purple wallet. Her face applied a light make up while her hair was let down. In other word, she looked breath-taking. **(A/n: I am a girl so obviously I can describe clothes for girls. But I still no good at describing)**

"You pervert." Mikan blushed "It's Kana's san fault for making me wear this."

"Whoever that is, I must be thankful for making you this gorgeous"

"Shut up, Hyuuga-san" Mikan looked away to hide her blush

"Next time, call me Natsume."

"Until I can fully trust you."

"Hn. Now go on the bus. You have many things to treat me because you make me wait." Natsume smirked

"I get it." Mikan rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>On the bus<strong>

Natsume was looking outside the window to see the busy street of Tokyo.

"Hey, where are you taking me to?" Mikan suddenly asked

"You will find out sooner or later." Natsume smirked while Mikan just pouted "Meanie." She turned away, not minding Natsume's stare. He remembered about yesterday's night

Flashback

_Knock Knock_

"_Coming." He said lazily as he got up from the couch and headed to the door of his mansion. He opened it and much to his surprise, his cousin was standing there with a baka gun pointed at his face._

"_Imai" He said_

"_Hyuuga"_

"_What do you want?"_

"_We need to talk."_

"_About what? I don't have-"_

"_About Mikan."_

"…"

"…"

_Out of nowhere, a woman in her 30s who looked just like Natsume (except for the hair) appeared and smiled sweetly at Hotaru._

"_Hotaru, dear, welcome"_

"_Good evening, Auntie Kaoru"_

"_Come in, come in" Kaoru rushed then turned to Natsume "How can you leave your cousin outside like that?" He just rolled his eyes in irritation_

"_So, what do you come here for?" Kaoru asked_

"_I have something to say to your son."_

"_A-Ah, Okay. I will leave you two now."_

_**Time skip**_

"_Start talking, now" Natsume commanded_

"_Be patient, Hyuuga" Hotaru sipped her tea "I will tell you every details of Mikan's life in America, after she left you"_

"…"

"_While I'm telling, no interrupt."_

"…"

"_Mikan went to an all-girls school and I met her there. My first impression to her was she was really cheerful and a happy-go-lucky girl. She brought light to my life and I really respect her. She slowly became my best friend. However, at that time, we were all fooled by her smiling face and didn't know about her pains..."_

"_Wha-"_

"_I said no interrupt"_

"_That was a night when I couldn't sleep. So I went out for a jog. And under a tree, I saw her, with tears from her eyes and a picture in her hand. I came closer to her and realized that there were no life in her eyes. It was emptiness._

* * *

><p>"<em>Hotaru-chan?" She asked with her weak voice<em>

"…"

"_It was no use, Hotaru, I can't keep up with this fake face anymore"_

"_Fake?"_

"_Do you realize? All this time, all of my smile, they are all fake. Nothing is real." Mikan said as tears fell down silently on her cheek._

"_Mikan…"_

"_And my life too. So miserable."_

"_What are you talking about, Mikan?"_

"_Hotaru, let me tell you the story of a girl who was rejected by the love of her life."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>"<em>Then she told me about the story which later, I found out it was actually the story of her life and the boy she talked about was you. Natsume Hyuuga. She was holding your picture at that time."<em>

"_Look, it is an accident-"_

"_I don't care, Hyuuga. You broke her heart. But that's not all. After she told me the story, she became much livelier and happier. No more mask of emotionless. I thought she would be happy without you, if she lived with me at that time…."_

"…"

"_But god is so cruel. Her family got into an accident…."_

"_WHAT?"  
>"I TOLD YOU TO BE SILENT."<em>

"…"

"_Her parents were gone while Mikan, who saw they died in front of her eyes, was mentally afraid and plus an injure on her head, she fainted. And when she woke up, she didn't remember anything or anyone except for her name and her age."_

"_Amnesia…"_

"_Correct. She had amnesia. I had to leave her side and went back to Japan first about 5 years ago.. And her grandfather, the only relative she has, took her back to Japan 2 months later."_

"_5 years ago? Why didn't I see her before?"_

"_Because she can't go to school. It was dangerous for her and at that time, she wasn't full healed."_

"_And now?"_

"_It seems that her memories are slowly coming back. But if all of her memories come back, she will suffer from a major headache and maybe, she will be in coma."_

"_Coma? Why?"_

"_Because the memories were all hurt and bad so she might couldn't take it. Especially when she felt lonely. That was the time she will suffer the most."_

"…"

"_So, do you understand, Hyuuga? About her pain and her past?"_

"_I know.."_

"_Don't do anything reckless, Hyuuga or you won't have time to regret because it will be too late." Hotaru warned as she walked out of the mansion._

"_And by the way, where is my money?" Hotaru said_

"_Your what?"_

"_My money for helping you get a date with Mikan"_

"_Here" Natsume handed her the money._

"_So where are you going to take her?"_

"_Central Town."_

"_ARE YOU NUTS? OF ALL THE PLACES, CENTRAL TOWN? Did you listen to what I said earlier?"_

"_Everything is going to be okay…"_

"_Remember, Hyuuga, if something happens to her, I will hunt you alive"_

"_Hn."_

"_And please, protect her. She is very fragile and also, a very important friend in my life"_

"_I get it. You don't have to worry."_

End flashback

* * *

><p>"<em>Even though I said it but I don't know what to do."<em> Natsume thought. Then finally, the bus arrived at the place Natsume wanted. "We are here. Get down"

"Already? Yay…" Mikan clapped her hand together. "But where are we?"

"Get down and figure it out yourself."

As Mikan walked down, she was greeted by an enormous place with games and balloons and many things else.

"Cen…tral To..wn" Mikan read the line on the gate. It was new to her but at the same time, so familiar. She was dazed for a few minutes until Natsume appeared behind her and spoke "Surprise?"

"More like amazed. Hyuuga, this place is so awesome."

"I know, right?" Natsume smirked

"Stop being so full of yourself."  
>"Hn."<p>

"So can I come in?"

"Hn."

"I will take that as a yes." With that, Mikan ran inside with full speed, leaving a dumbfounded Natsume at the entrance. "She is still so hyper and energetic"

* * *

><p>Unknown to both of them, there were two persons spying on their date.<p>

"Imai, I told you this is not a good idea."

"Shut up, bunny boy. I have to make sure that nothing goes wrong"

"Can you believe in Natsume for once?"

"Definitely a no. Now, Nogi, you have to help me following those two"

"_God, help me"_

* * *

><p>Mikan and Natsume both had a great time. They went to the merry-go-round, only Mikan rode it. Natsume ignored because it was too childish. Then they arrived at the haunted house, which Mikan became frightened and Natsume teased her. As a result, Mikan walked in bravery, however, all she did was held onto Natsume like the world was going to end. Of course, Natsume enjoyed it. Secretly.<p>

Suddenly, Mikan spotted something on the street. Howalons.

"What are you looking at, Mikan?" Natsume asked but what he got was only a silence. He followed her gaze and saw her looking at Howalons.

"_Does she remember about it?"_ Natsume thought as he had an idea in his mind. "Mikan" He called out for her

"Hm?"

"Can you wait here for me?"

"O-Okay."

With that, Natsume went away and minutes later, he came back with a box full of fluffy pinky things look like a cloud.

* * *

><p>"What is that guy trying to do?" Hotaru cursed<p>

"Now, now, Imai, no need to get serious. I know Natsume has something in his mind"

"He better not making Mikan remembers. If so, he is going to die the next day"

* * *

><p>"What is this?" Mikan asked, feeling curious about the pinky thing in front of her<p>

"You just stare at it while drooling, right?" Natsume smirked

"I don't drool" Mikan blushed as she covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"It's okay. Here." Natsume handed her the box "It's Howalons."

"Howalons?"

"Yes. Try it. It's very good."

"Okay" Mikan said hesitated as she looked down to the box. They were like cloud except for the pink color and their size. However, it looked delicious. Mikan glanced at Natsume who stared back at her. She heaved a sigh and took a piece to her mouth. Natsume was right. That was her first thought because the candy was so sweet and it melted inside her mouth. Somehow, a nostalgic feeling came to her as she realized she knew this flavor.

* * *

><p><em>"Ne, what's that?" A girl asked the boy with raven hair right beside her<em>

_"I don't know, why don't you go and buy it?"_

_"Okay."_

After_ a moment, she came back with a box full of clouds._

"_So?" The boy asked_

"_It's called Howalons"_

"_Howalons?"_

"_Yes. Small cotton candy"_

"_Why don't they call it cotton candy?"_

"_because it is more fluffy and more delicious." The girl said as she took a piece "Here, try a bite" She handed to him_

"_Don't want to"_

"_Why?"  
>"Just by looking at it, I know they are very sweet. And I hate sweet."<em>

"_You should become a detective one day."_

"_Hn"_

"_But try some. It is very good."_

"_No."_

"_Please"  
>"No."<em>

"_Please."_

"_No"_

"_Pleasie Weasie with cherry on top…" _

"_You know I can't resist puppy dog eyes, right?"_

"_I know, so I use it"_

"_Fine. Just give me the smallest one." The girl beamed at him "Here"_ _He slowly took a bite_

"_So?" She asked impatiently_

"_It was okay, I guess."_

"_Mou, you are no fun"_

End flashback

* * *

><p>"Mikan, what's wrong?" Natsume waved his hand in front of Mikan's face to get her sense back.<p>

"No-Nothing wrong. Thank you for your care." Mikan asked, still wonder about what she just remembered. _"What is that suppose to mean? Does that mean I have been here before? And the boy with raven hair…So oddly familiar…"_

"Ne, Hyuuga…" Mikan asked

"Hn?"

"Did your family build this town?" This questiong made Natsume speechless.

"Why do you ask?"  
>"Because I saw your family name in some place" Mikan lied.<p>

"I see." Natsume smiled a sad one. "You can say my family built this but not only us."

"There is still a family?"

"Yeah. A family which is very important to a person I know"

"I see. And Hyuuga, can you eat sweet?" Mikan asked. Natsume looked at her with surprise then he sighed. " No I can't because it is too girly"

"How come?"

"Because girls like sweet stuffs like chocolate with hugs and kisses…"

"Uh-huh"

"_Is it really true? Is there a connection between my family and Hyuuga family? And what about my life before I lost the memories? Do I know Hyuuga? How come he resemble the boy in my dream?" _Mikan thought but she can't answer all those questions. Not now. Not this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody<strong>

**Sorry for the late update. I'm really busy at this time now. It is almost New Year. And I have many things that need to take care of.**

**I will try to write and update as soon as I can.**

**It's going to be a long wait but I hope you still support me.**

**Next chapter '7th piece: His family"**

**Thanks for reading.**


	7. Extra piece: Discovery

**Hello everybody. I have an announcement to make.**

**After this chapter, I won't update any new chapter anymore. It's not like I will drop it. It's just it is hard to write 3 stories at a time. So I will try to finish the two other stories first. **

**But if you ask me what the story I want to write the most, I will answer 'Pieces of memories' because this story has a unique and detail plot.**

**I'm sorry for this inconvenient and I hope you will understand for me. Below is the extra chapter I make for farewell.**

**Also, thank you very much for your support until today. It has been a great pleasure to have someone like my story this much.**

**I hope we will meet again...**

* * *

><p>Small pieces<p>

This is the story after Natsume told Mikan about the date. In other word, it is about Mikan's detention.

_Creak_

The door leaded to the detention room was opened and stepped in was a brunette girl. There was some blushes on her face.

"Ms Sakura, it's good that you are here in time." Mr. Jinno said sarcastic. "So, what do you think when you heard that you will have a detention?"

"Like a nightmare." The words slipped out from Mikan's mouth without her awareness. She immediately regretted it.

"Oh, I see. Like a nightmare, huh?" A dark aura was surrounding Jinno. "I'll show you what a nightmare is." Mikan gulped as she shivered in fear…

A moment later….

"Here" Jinno handed Mikan a paper. "Do all the work in this and then you can go home."

"WHAT? But it's like 100 jobs" Mikan complained

"No, it's not. Now stay quiet and do all the work or I'll double it."

"Yes, Jinno-sensei"

After that, Jinno walked out of the room, leaving a desperate Mikan with head on the table. In front of her was the paper Jinno gave her.

"I can't believe it. This is the first time I have ever received a detention." Mikan cried in hopeless. "Haiz. Okay. It's time to do the work" Mikan got back to her hyper self again as she looked at the paper.

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV<p>

**1. Write 100 lines 'I won't talk in class anymore and I will listen to the teacher well.'**

What? I didn't even talk in class. Because Hyuuga looked at me like that so I have to ask him. That doesn't count as talking. But that Jin-Jin (Anna told me about this name) said that it was talking. Great. And I always listen to the teacher. Well, I am the top student in America school and I have studied all of this things in the library already. I have to admit, the library has so many things. Even algebra and college exam.

Now think again, it was Hyuuga's fault that made me end up in detention. But why do I feel I have met him before? Ugh. Headache. Don't want to remember anymore. And even the date. I mean who want to have the date with the person you just met. Damn that Hyuuga. I will kill him the next time I see him.

However, by the time I looked at my paper, my eyes widen because the paper was full of 'Natsume Hyuuga'.

"_Did I think about him that much that I wrote down unconsciously?"_ I thought. Suddenly, I heard a voice near me.

"Wow, Mikan, I didn't think that you think about me this much" I turned around only to meet a pair of mesmerizing crimson eyes.

"What are you doing here, Hyuuga?"

"I was bored so I went to sleep. When I realized, the school was already over. After that, I saw you here and you know what happened." Natsume took my paper "And look at this, you think about me so much that the paper is now full of my name."

"Ignore it, Hyuuga. This is a detention room. You can't come in here." I glared at him. I have to admit, he does look handsome with his messy raven hair and his crimson eyes. Such a rare eyes color and at the same time, so familiar.

"You don't know how much time I have been in here." Natsume challenged.

"Oh yeah, How many?"

"More than you can think of."

"What?"

"Okay. That's for today. I have to go home now. See you on Sunday, _Mikan"_ Natsume said as he blew into my ear.

"Eek." I covered my ears as I felt warm on my cheeks. Natsume just smirked at this and walked out of the room.

That Hyuuga. He is so arrogant, egoistic but why do I feel attract to him?

* * *

><p><strong>2. Clean the school's ground. That includes trashes and leaves and branches.<strong>

Damn that Jin-Jin. Can he think about something else? Clean the school's ground? Can you believe it? ….Someone, help me….

I went to the janitor's room and borrowed a broom. I walked to the front door and looked at the school's ground. You have got to be kidding me. You don't know how big this school's yard is. And why are there so much leaves and branches scattering on the ground? It wasn't stormy or windy yesterday.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yep. Definitely them. The fan girls. 100% sure. Haiz….

After a moment.

Luckily that grandpa always makes me clean up the garden of the shrine. If not, maybe this will take forever….However, this is such a huge amount of trashes and leaves. Is there anybody in this school have responsibility or is there a place clean?

I looked at the mountain of leaves near the tree…

Suddenly, I remembered something. The place I found out earlier. The 'NxM' tree. Luckily, I finished the work faster than I thought so I went to find the secret place hurriedly.

"_I remembered it was somewhere near here."_ I thought as I touched the vines and saw that there was really a passage behind those vines_. "Bingo"_ I smirked. I lifted the vines up and walked through it.

Again, I was astonished by the beauty of that place. The sky was in the color of red as the sun slowly set down at the horizon. With that, the trees itself were having both color red and green. The lake was still like the first time I saw it. Glittering under the sunlight with a little of red. Then my eyes were locked at the beautiful sakura tree. It is really outstanding. I have to admit it. In the sea of blue and green, the color of pink stands out the most. But I wonder why there is no one find out about this? I touched the word 'NxM' on the tree.

"_NxM….So nostalgic but what is it mean?"_ I thought as I felt my head hurt so much. "Now think again, if that Hyuuga didn't say that to me, I would be at home right now." I said out loud, didn't mind the person who was sitting on the tree.

"I'm glad that you think of me that ways." That person smirked. I looked up and saw Hyuuga sitting as he leaned on the tree. "Hyuuga. I thought you went home already…"

"It wasn't the time"

"So how come you discovered this place?"

"An idiot found this and showed it to me. After that, this place became my secret hideout."

"An idiot? Who is that?" A question mark appeared on my head

"A girl who is the light of my life" Natsume answered seriously.

"Ohhh" Mikan nodded "That's mean the 'NxM' stands for you and her?"

"You can say it like that."

"So what happened to her?" I asked curiously.

"She left and she didn't remember who I am anymore..."

"How sad."

After that was a dead silence. No one dared to speak a word. I looked down to the ground thinking about what Natsume had said. I didn't know at that time, Natsume was looking at me with sadness and gently….

"Say, have you done the things Jinno told you to do?" Natsume asked out of no where. I immediately freaked out. "Oh my gosh. Thanks for reminding me. Good bye." With that, I ran away from the place.

That time, I understood that deep inside, Hyuuga is very gentle and there is another girl he cares for…..Even though I don't want to say this but I want to hear his story one day….

* * *

><p><strong>3. Clean the hallway of all division..<strong>

"Great. After the school's ground, it is the hall way. Yippee." I said humorlessly. "And it must be all the division. Ugh. Life hates me so much"

First, I cleaned the high school division then to the middle school. After a moment, I finished those two division now I only had elementary division left. And it was 6pm already.

I sighed and wondered what grandpa was doing right now. I walked to the elementary division. Somehow, when I looked at it, a flood of memories came to me. However, I didn't want to remember so I ignored it.

Class 2-B

I have to admit it. It is so familiar. I know I have studied here before but I don't have any memories. I touched the table. Memories flew in my head.

_Letter…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Desk…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Confess._

I held my head. "What's all that? How can those memories…." A headache came to me.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Torn apart.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Disgusting…Troublesome…_

"Stop…Stop it….I don't want to remember…" Tears slowly fell down from the corner of my eyes

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The boy with red bloody eyes…_

"Who are you?" I shouted out loud. "How can I don't remember about you?" I can't take it anymore "What did I do?" That was the last sentence I said before completely blacked out. I fell down to the ground. Tears were still visible on my face…

Natsume's POV

I didn't know she suffered this much because of me. Just because of me who made her become like this. I looked at her lifeless body on the floor. There were tears from her eyes. I slowly wiped all the tears away and carried her bridal style.

"_Why does she not want to remember me anymore?"_ I thought in sorrow. "Does she hate me that much?" **(A/N: Hotaru hasn't told Natsume about that)**

I looked at her one more time then brought her to my car. I will make sure that she is safe and even though it hurt so much when she doesn't remember me but I still take this chance for her to fall in love with me again. And this time, I swear I will treasure her and won't hurt her anymore. Mark my word...


End file.
